The Pirates of Dark Water: Next Generation
by Connor the Great
Summary: Five treasures of Rule left to find in the realm of Dark Water. Ren has died, but he has passed on the quest to Conan, Alcia, and Milok, one of the last true pirates of Mer.
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of Dark Water

Next Generation

The Lost Treasure

Chapter 1

Conan held the helm through the heavy waves, he tried to keep his ship, the _Ragnarök_, from rolling over. But the waves, washed over the edges of the ship, the waters drenched his black clothes with blue highlights. His blue hair covered one of his green eyes. He looked over his shoulder, behind him was Alcia. Her red garments covered most of her body. She looked at him with eyes as blue as the sea itself. "Chunggo Lunggo. If these Chitotten waves keep up, we'll never make it to Hakoru in one piece." "Don't worry, the _Ragnarök_ can take it. We'll make it to Haroku." Another man approached Conan and Alcia. He was tall, and slightly more muscular than Conan, and he wore blue pants with black boots, sporting a large sword on his back. "By Dardin's Beard, this is the last time I trust you to take us through a storm like this."

"Calm down Milok, we'll be fine." A small leviathan stuck its head out of the cargo hold and let out a small, but noticeable growl. Conan looked at it. "Now don't you start too, Dracin." The leviathan let out a low aggravated roar and returned back to the cargo hold. Conan was looking around, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small raft out in the middle of the waves. He then saw a man on it. "Theres someone out there. Milok, take the helm." He then let go of the wheel and jumped overboard. He swam for what seemed like forever against the wicked waves, until he finally made it to the man. He was old, and from what he saw, on his last breath. Conan started to swim with the man back to the _Ragnarök_, but the current and power of the waves made it difficult for him. He then felt something pull his leg. He looked down to see Dracin, his crew's pet leviathan, was dragging him and the old man back to his ship. "Dracin, I never seen you saving my life." The leviathan let out a sarcastic sounding growl, as if saying she'll let them go if Conan keeps up the insults. Conan answered her little 'remark'. "You better not. Just get us back to the ship." In almost no time, they were back to the _Ragnarök_. He pulled the old man onto the deck and grabbed Dracin and handed her to Milok. "Here, place her back in the cargo hold." Milok looked at the little serpent, almost disgusted at it. Dracin licked Milok on the face, and in turn, he tossed her over to Alcia. "Here, take your little sea snake woman." Alcia caught Dracin and held her close. "You should be nicer to Dracii, she could save your life one day Milok." She rubbed her head next the leviathan's, and it let out a soft, gentle growl. As Alcia placed Dracin back in the cargo hold, she tossed it a large Menga Melon. "Be good now." It let out a short roar of compliance and disappeared into the depths of the cargo hold. Conan knelt down next to the old man, trying to comfort him. "Old man. Are you alright?" The old man looked up to Conan. "Is...is this...Octopon?" Conan looked at the old man. "No. This isn't Octopon. You are on my ship, the Ragnarök." The old man looked down in shame. "Then, I have failed. It is time to hand the quest to another." The old man ripped off his necklace and gave it to Conan. "Take this, and find the remaining five treasure's of Rule. I have hidden the first eight, in the Abby, of Galdebard. Please find the remaining treasure's. For Octopan." With that, the old man breathed his last and fell into the darkness of eternal slumber. Conan held the jeweled necklace in his hand, wondering what his next move would be. Milok stepped up to Conan, and looked at the old man. "Noyshi-tat. Conan, do you know who that is? That's Ren, son of Primus."


	2. Chapter 2

The Pirates of Dark Water

The Next Generation

The Lost Treasure

Chapter 2

"Ren? Noy shi-tat. This is the son of Primus?" Conan looked at the old man, surprised that this old man was the son of Primus. Alcia looked at Conan. "What did he give you Conan?" He held up the necklace. "He said something about gathering the remaining treasures of Rule."

"The remaining? Then this must be Compass. The only thing that can find the treasures of Rule."

"Well, this is interesting." Milok looked at Conan. "What do we do Conan?" Conan thought for a moment and placed the Compass around his neck. "Lets head to Chunda Town. That way we can resupply and sort all this out." Alcia was happy to go to that particular port. "Finally, if we hurry, we can make it just in time to to put Draci in the contest." Milok was less than thrilled to go there. "Conan, why must it be Chunda Town? Can't we make port some where else, we are close to Hakoru."

"But we're closer to Chunda Town Milok." Alcia mocked Milok. "Whats wrong, are you scared of Chunda Town?"

"Of course I'm not scared of Chunda Town woman." Conan steered the ship towards their new destination as Milok finished his statement. "I'm just scared of the certain people there."

In half a day, they arrived at Chunda Town. Conan and Alcia tied down the _Ragnarök_, and started heading into town. Conan turned around to see Milok still on board. "Milok, aren't you coming?" Milok looked at Conan. "Umm, I think I'll, uhh, mind the boat. You'll never know, there are still thieves in Chunda Town."

"Relax Milok, The _Ragnarök_ will be fine. We have an excellent bodyguard on board, right Dracin?" The small leviathan stuck its head out of the cargo hold and let out a agreement roar, and then disappeared back into the cargo hold. "See? Now come on off the ship, we need to resupply."

"Fine." Milok jumped off the ship and walked next to Conan into the town. As they walked around, Alcia waved to both of them and ran of, saying she was going to find the place for the contest. Conan then found a familiar spot. "Here we go, 'Zoolies'. We'll go in here to gather our thoughts."

"Chunggo Lunggo. No way. I'm not going in there." A old voice then broke Milok's protest. "Whats wrong? You scared?" Milok turned around to see someone he hoped not to see. Ioz, his father. "My son couldn't be scared of a little game house is he?"

"I'm not scared you old Nochotten goat." He walked in, but was grabbed by his father. "You know mine and Zoolie's rules. No weapons in game house." He grabbed Milok's sword and tossed it into a pile of random weapons. Conan handed over his sword to Ioz and walked over to the bar. He got his drink and began to think of his next move. Milok was next to order his drink. He got a orangish drink. "I wanted ale." The barkeeper turned around to revile it was Tula. "Sorry, but only Menga juice for you."

"Noy shi-tat. Me mother."

"You love Menga juice."

"When I was younger, but I want ale."

"Sorry, none for you."

"Chunggo Lunggo." He picked up his drink and walked over to Conan. "Now you see why I didn't want to come here." Conan looked at Milok. "Well, at least we can think. Find the remaining ones. He said the first eight were safe, so that means there are still five left."

"So what are we going to do?" Their discussion was interrupted by an old monkey bird. "Excuse me, are you gonna finish that Menga juice?" Milok looked at the monkey bird. "Get lost monkey bird." It was then when it noticed the Compass. It let out a screech and flew to Tula. "Tula! Tula! That boy has it. He has Ren's Compass." Tula looked at Conan and called forth roots to hold him down. She held her blade against his throat. "What have you done with Ren?" Ioz's blade soon followed Tula's. "I would like to know that too."


End file.
